Konosuba-Girl's Defiance
by Beast King
Summary: *ISEKAI ALERT* Yet another unfortunate soul has been sent to another world. Find out how they'll make it out alive
1. ShortBeginning

I opened my eyes for the first time. My head felt light as I started to view the world. It was beautiful, white, and cold. Okay that's an understatement, it was freaking freezing. Looking around, I was surrounded by nothing except snow and a bunch of rocks.

Gathering my strength I lifted myself up onto my quivering legs as I attempted to stand.

Still shaking, I leaned against the bark of a tall tree as I tried to gain my bearings. With so many questions running through my head, only one thing was screaming out the loudest...-"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON!!"

* * *

**Hey there guys, it's been a long while since I've been but fear not I'm still here making new chapters and ideas for you guys to enjoy. If you're confused about the lack of character description don't worry it'll you'll see the main character of this story in the next chapter. Until next t**

**(this chapter was edited my a pal of mine on discord. Hopefully with your support they'll be more of these chapters to come.**


	2. 01

**CHAPTER 1: HERE LIES...**

_Somewhere in the great cities and suburbs of the USA its citizens are going about their lives in bliss and ignorance. Through ignorance they've ignored and forgotten the problems they have faced throughout their history. In bliss, as they indulge themselves in their comforts and modern necessities. Thus, their comfort leads back into ignorance. This story begins in ignorance and bliss as it delves into the life of a common girl, who would sadly meet her end all too soon_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn, where is everybody? I know it's raining hard but shouldn't there be cars and people rushing through?" Looking around, there wasn't a single sign of any living thing. While going outside might've been a risk, it would've been worth it in the end. The risk of trekking to the other side of town through a rainstorm was something men and women looked forward to on days like this. All for Soups On, a favorite local restaurant that prided themselves in serving soups and stews from all over. On days like this it was worth it.

After what seemed to be an hour or two, the girl's destination was in sight, all she needed to do was cross to the other side of the street. Just as she came to the crosswalk, waiting for the street light to change, the weather became worse as each second passed. Soon enough, the rain turned into hard hail. Eventually, as the girl tried to defend herself against the hard ice, the street light switched from its red hue to a soft green. Not waiting a second longer, she rushed over to the other side. As she was close to reaching the sidewalk, the world around her started slowing down. While trying to comprehend what was going, on there was something in her peripheral vision that was blinding. Then everything went dark.

...?

Strangely enough, as experiences go this wasn't the worst. This darkness wasn't cold or terrible, in fact, it was warm and, oddly enough, it started to get brighter. Finally, she became aware of her surroundings which were quite odd. This place, wherever it was, looked like the night sky full of stars and stretching out forever. Beneath her large derriere was a comfortable seat. Deep in her thoughts, she was pulled out when a rather audible cough was heard. Just a couple of feet away was a woman of indescribable beauty. Despite her beauty, her outfit didn't reflect it, but was, rather, the opposite. This woman was wearing a turtleneck, with an emphasis on the neck part, as it was covering her mouth. Along with that were the baggy pants. Though, taking it all in, the colors of it were white with accents of gold, as if to be comforting and warm.

"Miss are you alright? You've been out of it for quite a while. I was getting a bit worried there. Now that you're up let's begin."

"W-wait, begin?!" exclaimed the girl. "What do you mean by begin, what exactly is gonna begin, is this some sort of test or a weird joke?"

The turtlenecked woman simply let out a soft chuckle. She stood up and slowly walked towards the younger lady. "Well it's not exactly a test. Rather, it's an introduction of what's to come. Now, normally, I'm just supposed to send you off and get this over with but it's nice to start with formalities. So, may I have your name youngling?"

While her choice of words was odd it would be rude not to say anything. She looked up to this woman, or at least what was not covering her face, and said…

* * *

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE LATEST UPDATE OF GIRL'S DEFIANCE. THERE WILL BE MORE UPDATES DURING THE FOLLWINGS WEEKS. UNTIL THEN EVERYONE STAY SAFE AND PLEASE BE SURE TO WASH YOUR HANDS AND BLEACH EVERYTHING YOU'VE TOUCHED. **

**(Oh before i forget this chapter was once again been Proofread and edited by my pal on discord. Make sure to support this story. I do not own konosuba or its rights.)**


End file.
